The Reality of Klaus
by NicksBoo
Summary: Klaus is sent to a place that does not recognize, but soon realizes that it is their reality , and she 's not there , he's a British actor named Joseph Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Reality**

Klaus sat in his study with a glass of bourbon, thinking about what he would do about his daughter. I could not believe he had seen for the first time in a thousand years from falls mystic felt hope. Thinking mystic falls made him think of her and how sorry that promise he had made to move away, when in fact, would not be one meter away from it. Suddenly a white light appeared in front of the tube to close your eyes in the light. Suddenly everything went black.

Opening his eyes slowly looked around and realized I was in a different room was decorated with the same colors as yours but this was bigger. I also felt different as both human and realized that it was human. Suddenly a note appeared before him and read the contents.

 _ **Dear Klaus**_

 _ **In this universe you're a famous actor named Joseph Morgan can look on the internet and Wikipedia on you. The fact that surprised who you're happily married with two daughters and 5 months old mind we recommend you look on the internet about you. It acts wisely and not get upset. At the end of this ever you wanted to leave this world.**_

 _ **Att:?**_

I could not believe this was happening to him and who the hell are believed not want to believe that out of this hell.

Beside the bedside table was a laptop. The grab and entry to google search engine and wrote Joseph Morgan in the search box and pressed enter. And I could not believe what I was seeing were pictures of him. He saw his biography and began to read.

Joseph Martin Morgan, is an English actor best known for playing Niklaus Mikaelson in the famous series The Originals and The Vampire Diaries, is 33 years old. He married his co-star of the vampire diaries, Candice Accola with twins daughters also named Charlie Kate and Blake Ansley Morgan.

He felt a little sick to think that does not really exist. Although he liked the fact that he had two daughters.

He clicked on the name of his alleged wife and was a shock to see a picture of Caroline there I could not believe it.

Candice Rene Accola best known for playing Caroline Forbes on the famous series The Vampire Diaries. Mind recently married actor Joseph Morgan best known for playing Niklaus Mikaelson in The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. With whom he has called his first daughters Charlie Kate and Blake Ansley Morgan.

I say I was shocked was an understatement literally froze.

* * *

After spending the whole morning investigating I discovered many things and some had to mark some notes to remember.

Candice is Caroline

Hope was actually played by two twins who were his daughters and Candice was the mother of two babies, I mean that was the mother of hope.

I had no brothers.

Rebekah here named Claire Holt and left the series to another program.

His best friend was Charles Davis was Marcel.

And that Mikael was known as Sebastian Roche.

And finally their daughters living with Caroline that both were filming different series and were often on weekdays, Candice and lived in Atlanta and had to travel to New Orleans, often for the series.

After looking online all the episodes of both series, he began to look at them when I finish it was 12:05.

He decided he should see where the hell was I got up out of bed and down the stairs and was not surprised to see he was in a Penthouse. He heard movement in the kitchen and saw a lady get no more than 40 years.

Seeing him enter she smiled and began to speak.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan, would you like something to eat," said an English accent.

I did not know what to do, so I acted as normal as possible.

"If I love lady ..." I said as nice as possible did not know what to call it.

"Jones, Mr. Morgan can not believe you forgot my name again," he said with a chuckle ending at the end.

There was a comfortable silence in the kitchen after a while I got a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and french toast with a glass of orange juice.

After a while he spoke again.

"Candice call this morning, I was surprised to learn that you had not yet been raised, I said that you were very tired by the recording of the series and his flight from New Orleans," he said with a smile when talking about Caroline wait ... he said I call.

"Oh, she called and said" I said trying not to look anxious, but I really wanted to know and meet this new version of Caroline.

"She called to inform him that he had to change his flight by the twins began to mourn in the early hours of last night, I try to calm them down but did not stop mourn with anything, so I had to call the pediatrician of the babies and make an appointment for this morning, "Mrs. Jones said as an explanation.

Hearing doctor suddenly my internal alarm is active and my concern surfaced.

"What happened, well there is something wrong with the babies" I said I really behave like a father concerned about his daughters and somehow they were my daughters.

"No Joe worry, there was nothing wrong with the baby only had gases and therefore were crying, it's no wonder that Mrs. cared for their daughters, that happens when you're a new mother you panic just to see them mourn" he said with a smile, for he talks should be mother.

"Oh, I almost forgot his flight arrives at 7:40 pm by American airlines" finished speaking, he was about to leave the kitchen when I remembered that I did not know where the hell I was.

"Ahh, Mrs. Jones where we are exactly, I think I forgot and now heads where, in case I need it later." I said with a smile showing my dimples.

"If I this forgetful today, but to respond are in Atlanta, in his official residency. It has several houses, has an apartment in New Orleans, New York and London. And I now will order his room and the nursery of the twins, for when you get the lady and her daughters "and said that out of the kitchen and stay with his mouth open, did not think so many homes would not surprise me but I'm supposed to famous

Finish eating what was left on my plate, and another lady came and picked it up.

I went to the remembered it was my room and had not noticed that there were several doors or the size of the room, this should be the main suite.

I opened the balcony doors, terrazzo overlooking the city and from here looked, plus the room has a large window. I went back into the room and started opening doors, opened the double door apart from the start and was like entering a damn mall couture clothing, there was a part for shoes and was like a damn library, the best known brands were: Christian Louboutin, Prada, Jimmy Choo, Alexander McQueen, Gucci, Chanel, Brian Atwood, Fendi, Manolo Blahnik and more.

Not to mention the rows and rows of dresses of famous designers such as Armani, Elli sabb, Alexander McQueen, Chanel, Valentino, Karl Lagerfeld, Christian Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Carolina Herrera, Jean Paul Gautier, Versace, Oscar de la Renta, Roberto Cavalli, Vera Wang and more.

And drawers full of designer jeans, and shelves full of designer bags such as Marc Jacobs, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Chanel, Michael Kors.

And there were doors to different sections such as: Victoria Secret lingerie, jewelry, sports, leather jackets, blazers and more. There was also a dressing table with different scents of expensive brands.

No doubt this was created for closet queen and certainly deserved it.

I leave the closet and shut the door. He went to the other door and that was the bathroom or better spa. There were two giant washed in Italian marble, a shower for ten people to say nothing of the tub.

He quickly left the bathroom and there were only two doors a mini cabinet for luggage and it seems his closet. He had to admit he had style was basically the clothes you wear everyday except for some designer suits.

I took what I normally use, undressed and take a shower. After the shower I get some boxers from a drawer and I finished dressing.

At the end I wonder where my cell and started looking for him. I found the bed next to me realized it was black iphone 6 when he saw many very loving lit mine and Candice photos and many of he and his daughters and Candice.

I realized that I really missed calls and messages most Candice, Michael, Julie, Paul, Daniel, Claire. At that moment the phone starts ringing and the name and photo of Candice, including panic appears on the screen do not know what to do so press respond.

Everything stopped when I heard his voice.

"Hey, baby" he said with a voice full of love.

"Hello, love ..." I happy to hear his voice.

* * *

 **Hey guys, This is my new story, I hope you like it, leave your comments, and I will update every week**


	2. Chapter 2

**The meeting**

"Hey, baby" he said with a voice full of love.

"Hello, love," I said with a smile.

"Hey, I know you expect us in the morning, but with Twin and recordings my mind is elsewhere," he said with a sigh at the end.

"Do not worry honey, I understand I am also filled with recording" I said, trying to sound as possible regulate.

"Lol, very funny you'll never worry always catch soft and do not get stressed" he said with a fake laugh hiso me chuckle. "Changing the subject, I called to see if omeone shall command you'd come to recojenos or" term mean.

"I will send to someone, if you do not mind," I said, not knowing whether to bother about not going to pick them up.

"It does not bother me, I also bring much luggage. I was thinking that when you get could make a movie night and see all the seasons of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals" enthused with the idea of a movie night.

"Sure, why I not love, I love," I said with a smile using my charm.

"You can tell Mrs. Jones not forget to put the pink blanket in the birthplace of the twins, which has whales," he said.

"Ok honey," I said with all my charm.

"I have to hang up and make sure I do not forget anything. Bye I love you" and I said truthfully I was stunned, she told me she loves me not know what to answer.

"I also love you baby," I said

And I hung up.

I left the room to search for Mrs. Jones. I saw an open double door, two doors down from my room and the room was decorated in shades of pastel blue and cribs knew when I saw that this room was the nursery of the twins.

Mrs. Jones was organizing the clothes in the closet and clothes meant many clothes. I leave what he was doing he realized I was in the room after a while began to speak.

"Need something Mr. Morgan?" said

"Candice called me and said he was asked to put the pink blanket of twins in their crib, the whale" said explanation

"Of course the pink blanket as I forget the only thing that makes sleep all night," he said laughing at herself.

"Ok, I know it sound strange but suddenly I forgot where every room is the Penthouse" I said trying to sound distracted.

"Sure, the Penthouse has 7 rooms with bath, and a guest bathroom, two of the 7 rooms are suite size, that is to you and the nursery of babies, 3 guests and two of service.

Is your office and art studio, the kitchen, the dining room, the room where the flat screen and fireplace, and the terrace.

"Ok and where my studio" I asked trying not to sound desperate because right now he needed painting.

After hours of pinturu, I leave my study and turned a corner and entered the room, heard noise in the kitchen and approached me, and that's the lady jones.

"Mrs. Jones makes" I ask.

"Seems to have fared track of time are Mr. Morgan 5:45 Candice and that means its flight arrived in London was ahead, and send James, to look at the airport and came here as a half hour," he said and returned what he was doing.

I can not believe I was in my studio for 4 hours without realizing that it was time to finally meet this version of Caroline.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I could not believe I did not realize anything was wrong with Blake and Charlie and it was just gas, but a concern that off my shoulders, I was so worried something was wrong with my baby. But that step.

Now I'm in the Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport in Atlanta, waiting for James to come and pick us up, Blake and Charlie fell asleep halfway through the flight and have not yet awakened.

I have the baby in their seats beside me with his pacifier in their little mouths and blankets covering them. Start looking in their Louis Vuitton diaper bags mauve and make sure I have what I need if I wake up and diapers, bottles, two changes of clothes if they get dirty, bibs etc. ...

Finally he comes james to pick us up and begins to enter my Louis Vuitton luggage and Twin in the truck, when I finished I pick up my Marc Jacobs bag and diaper bags and collects baby seats and walked to the truck.

I delivered the twins and assure me, in their bases, diaper bags down, and James starts talking.

"I hope you had a good trip lady" says and roll his eyes formality.

"James, how many times I have to tell you not to call me ma'am, my name is Candice" I say I do not know how many times I have to repeat it.

"Sorry ma'am you forget me" she said apologetically.

"No problem, james" I say. And turn on the engine of the truck and started our way to the mansion.

As midway Charlie Blake and start complaining and that means you are awake. I take them blankets and stuffed animals looking in a diaper bags to entertain them until we get to the mansion and travel the rest remain still until we reach the underground parking lot of the apartment.

Disconnect baby seats, their bases and my purse and diaper bags and leave the van.

I see james pulling suitcases out of the truck and the twin strollers. Caminal start toward the elevator and when the doors open, way in the room, I see Joseph staring at me, if I did not know I would say it looks as if I had not seen in a while.

"Hello ..." I say this very space.

* * *

 **KPOV**

When I heard heels in the hall, the elevator doors open, and I was paralyzed, I hear the heels approaching and saw she was dressed in a leather jacket, black leggings, shirt and tennis nike nike wedge. Wearing sunglasses bans ray up on his head and wore his hair in a ponytail.

He had a diaper bag hanging on each shoulder and a black bag resting on his elbow. But what caught my attention were the seats car he had in his hands.

When his eyes met mine, his face broke out in a big smile and started talking.

"Hello ..." he said slowly.

"Hello, love," I said showing my charm.

He started walking toward the kitchen island and diaper bags, the black bag and baby seats are no deposit. I opened my mouth to start talking, but was silenced by his lips on mine. Suddenly I realized that he was kissing me and expect me to answer his kiss. So I told him everything that had suddenly separated us about babbling, she walked away smiling. And triggered some of the babies out of his seat, he had a pacifier in his mouth, but it was, it was hope.

"It seems that someone is eager to be with Dad," Candice said as I handed it, then unleashed another baby and could not tell which was which, but what was certain was that I had two babies who were literally hope. When I took looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and began to babble.

I smiled and started talking.

"Hello princess" I said smiling as she began to laugh.

Candice Aserco and surrender to the other baby, I accommodate both hips.

"I forgot who's who, love" I say as I finish adjust to the babies on their hips.

"This is Blake and them is Charlie, look at pacifiers, Charlie is blue and the stripes is Blake" he says while stroking both wrists.

"Ok, love," I say as I do to my baby faces.

"I'll be upstairs unpacking, if you need me" said Candice and picked up his black bag and diaper bags.

"Ok, love," I said still focused on babies.


	3. Chapter 3

**The meeting then**

 **CPOV**

I climbed the stairs to our room. I opened the door I realized that all travel bags were there, I started unpacking and placing pairs and new pairs of heels instead.

When finished bags were only Blake and Charlie and my empty suitcases, I began to keep empty suitcases in the closet.

I picked diaper bags and bags of twins and among his nursery, I began to keep all their baby clothes in your closet and products for care, also empty diaper bags, took some bottles and left the room.

Go down the stairs and into the kitchen one of the loveliest views greet me.

Joseph sat in a chair and held Charlie close to him and Blake sat at the kitchen island, and he was making adorable faces.

It seems he was very concentrated, because he did not notice me. Charlie was the one who cried with joy when I saw Joseph and alert to my presence and looked up with a smile showing his dimples, I was the first to speak.

"I see they are catching up," I said with a smile and started walking toward the dish washer bottles got there.

"Yes, love," she said Blake seeing babble.

"Ok" I said walking over and taking the twins of his hands.

"Hey!" He said pouting like a child of 5 years.

"I and these ladies will be in the entertainment room watching a movie and you go up and get a clean henley. So can join us," I said and started to walk towards the entertainment room.

* * *

 **KPOV**

After changing the henley I went to the entertainment room and Blake mesmerized watching this movie tangled and Candice are sending messages on her phone as she tried to make Charlie does not remove the phone.

I go and sit next to her and she starts laughing and that capture my curiosity.

"That's so funny, love" I ask and I come and see that it is watching a video.

"I was watching the cwestionator Sebastian and very funny," he says. "Be yourself veil" he says and passes me his phone.

After watching the video I feel outraged.

"I'm not," I say as a child of 5 years.

"Yes, if you do it and see it's very funny," he says with a chuckle.

"You're making fun of me, love," I said with a smile.

"I would not dare," he said, laughing and looking into my eyes, and I did not realize how close we were, I felt his breath on my lips.

Blake and Charlie began to complain and when she broke up and taking the baby with her and leaves the room.

I stood still I thought he was about to happen, was about to kiss her. Although I really wanted to kiss her.

I climb the stairs and entered the kitchen, and the sight brings a smile to my face.

Candice is sitting on a bench in the kitchen island, feeding Blake with a bottle, and Mrs. Jones are feeding Charlie.

After Blake ends, he puts on his shoulder and began to pat him on the back.

"You have my phone," she asks, still patting his back.

I remember I put it in the pocket of my jeans, I find him and handed.

She passes me Blake, and Mrs. Jones to Charlie, then put a plate of paella in front of Candice and she takes the fork and start eating and review your phone.

When your phone gets terminated and the baby from my arms and up the stairs, and I follow up the nursery of the twins. Where the delivery me and goes to the bathroom where he began to speak.

"You can take away the clothes, to bathe please" say and I start to take their tops to pink boxes and finally he took off his leggings and their average small mini roses.

When they are no clothes, except for his diaper. Candice takes them, takes away the diaper and puts them in the bathtub and begins to bathe, when almost done begins to speak.

"You can spend the pink towels that are folded in white armchair" he said without taking his eyes off the baby.

Do what you asked and handed towels and wrapped her first Charlie with the towel and then wrapped prune and Blake, walked into the nursery, where it begins to dry.

After drying and put a clean diaper, baby gets a cream that smells like roses and jasmine and begins to put them all over the body, then rose and put them down the stairs footie.

He approaches baby seats, taking their pacifiers and puts them in their little mouths.

The lady comes and Candice Jones gives the twins to the sleep.

Then she goes down to the theater and I follow and sit in the chairs.

She takes control, press a button and a menu appears on the screen.

"So you want to watch all the episodes of The Vampire Diaries" says looking at me.

"Of course, love," I said with a smile.

"Ok" says select something on the screen and start playing the video.

Hours later we are in the middle of season 6 and she has put her head on my lap and began sending messages.

I can not believe everything I've seen, it is rare to see it from another point of view.

An hour later we are seeing the episode 13 of the sixth season of the series and this is where Stefan and Caroline kiss.

Caroline comes the scene where lies with Stefan, makes me angry, I can not believe that's what's happening in Mystic Falls or Caroline likes the Ripper, but I try to control myself

"Really, I can not believe you like the Ripper" said chuckling to try to lighten the mood.

"Do not judge, all she wanted was to Klaus and they again lost in the woods with the" under my eyes and said to her, shocked by his words.

"You mean, love," I said with a smile.

"I mean, come on, Klaus is my favorite character," he said looking into my eyes and smiling.

"Is your favorite character because" I asked, curious to know your response.

"Because it is:. A bad guy, sometimes sweet and sometimes is a psychopath but that's what makes it interesting and super, super hot and sexy and I think Caroline's a stupid not to give it a try, because, I seriously do not think twice before saying yes, who does not love a bad, hot and sexy girl would be willing to by the world at your feet if you you asked, but she thinks all too but all They realize that she likes Klaus but is afraid that other people think. But it is now trying to find a guy who is the good guy, when in fact wants to "finish her explanation said villain.

"So is your favorite couple" you ask.

"Yes, but I think Klaus is a hypocrite because he said he would wait for however long it takes, but lay with Genevieve and now he's playing buddy of Camille, which in my opinion is a cheap copy of Caroline," he said looking to the eyes.

"I think the witch was to manipulate and Camille will never replace Caroline" I said being honest.

"Anyway, Julie said Caroline and Klaus have matters pending and Caroline is and will present in the head and heart of Klaus" he said and still see the screen.

Suddenly she sits astride my legs and started kissing my neck and my cock begins to put pressure on my pants. Your mouth goes up my jaw.

Until their lips meet mine, and kissed me fiercely, I feel his hands up under my henley and decide to take control of this.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Suddenly she gets up without breaking the kiss and I wrap my legs.

I did not realize when we went up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Throws me on the bed and removed henley head.

I removed the wedges and socks. And after jeans.

* * *

 **KPOV**

Suddenly forget that this was not Caroline and did what I would do with it.

Taking the hint, Klaus claimed her lips without saying anything more. His hands were everywhere as he kissed her swollen lips. His embrace deepened, it became hungrier and harder when his mouth pressed against his, so hot and humid. His tongue entwined with his, and her hands hold the breasts over the fabric of her top she had set, causing a gasp in the back of your throat. He stroked her waist, caressing her bare arms. Finally he cradled her face and kissed her again with the deepening of fervor. She kissed him back with all the reckless passion. She wanted to feel.

She gasped as his hands move below its top satin to her bare breasts. Her nipples tightened to hard points, edging with exquisite pleasure while each pressed gently between fingers. His lips were hot on his skin as he moved down, nibbling his chin, licking his throat. Suddenly Klaus ripped what was left of his clothes down, causing the straps of her bra fit slide down his shoulders as he gave the fabric, leaving Candice naked except for her panties and lacy bra. It was rough brutality to his dress, but he stroked her body as if it were a precious and fragile treasure.

"You're so beautiful," she stared enjoying her perfect figure and pert breasts.

Candice groaned as his big hands covered her full breasts, naked, squeeze each nipple, embraced as a delicacy for the pleasure of your mouth.

When he looked down, he felt the moist heat of his breath against her nipple and took the cream silk quilt underneath.

"Oh ... Mmmm." She moaned as his mouth wrapped all her nipple, sucking gently, swirling his tongue against her tight, swollen peak.

She inspired desperate little gasps as his hot, wet mouth he moved to the other breast in turn.

Klaus drew a nipple into his mouth. With a tongue know, he manipulated the delicate bud to completion. He dragged the thick bidding deeper, devouring all rose-colored meat, sucking, nibbling and swirls, he attacked in a frenzy of desire.

"Joseph," she moaned, clutching him with greedy fingers. He repeated the same slow and patient treatment to her other nipple, sucking, nibbling and stirring until her nipples were hard pebbles.

Satisfied that her breasts were wet and swollen, their red and distended nipples, turned his attention to the lower parts of your body.

His hand stroked her bare leg of a slow, sensual way. The great weight of his muscular body pressed down hard on the softness of the bed, and she felt his fingers languidly explore on her bare calf to caress the hollow behind the knee.

As he sucked her breast, her hand continued to move up. Stroking his outer thigh and inner thigh.

His head fell back with abandon as he kissed her throat, kissed the valley between her breasts to the soft curve of her belly. She felt the flick of his tongue into her belly button, but before he could fully grasp what he was doing, his teeth were gently pulling down the top of his underwear.

Klaus pushed her legs and she felt his breath on her thighs. She shuddered as she kissed his legs. He gave a mocking hand below the lower edge of the panties, and took her nails into his shoulders.

"Please, Joseph," she moaned. He held his breath; eyes squeezed shut, his hand between her legs mound cupped. She breathed her most sensitive spot through lace fabric, and she screamed. "Joseph ..."

Klaus slipped her long fingers on a trail in bold below their soaking panties and gasped with anticipation. "You're so wet and ready for me, darling," she purred sexy.

Candice felt he tore the panties and the next second she was crying with pleasure. Klaus was licking her, spreading his fingers wide so I could try every slippery fold.

Candice became enormously by the spectacle of Klaus buried between her legs. He felt the pleasure building inside her as she felt his clever tongue on her clitoris and thumb around his heart. His tongue played with her, mocking her, one moment his licking its width, then move to snap her sensitive nub with the tip. She was being absorbed by a whirlwind of ecstasy, drowning in waves of pleasure. Her hips lifted by his own will to fulfill his mouth as the voltage at its deepest core build higher and higher.

"Oh Joseph," she moaned. Candice could not stop the cry that arose from it when he licked. Her juices ran wildly. He could hear their drinks with hunger as he licked, and she had gone with him. He sucked and licked until she was blinded with ecstasy.

Candice tasted so sweet, so hot that Klaus could not help but moan with pleasure. His warmth flowed over him, caught him. It has been shot in her as he never had a woman before, enjoying the sweet musk of his essence.

"Oh god," she moaned as she bit her lower lip.

He stuck his tongue in it that far as he could reach. Licking her a minute, then he retreated, causing her to moan. Surrounding her tongue around his sensitive clitoris, he eased a finger into her moist heat. Survey curve and found her G-spot and ran the tip of his finger on it again and again.

"Oh ... Oh ... Joseph," she screamed and began to tremble. He continued to lick her clitoris, gently rubbing her G spot now, and LAP their juices, enjoying its unique taste-she knew him sweet ambrosia. He could lick her pussy all night.

Candice groaned louder with every slip of his tongue on her pussy and it was not long before she threw her head back and screamed as her first orgasm claimed. Klaus slowly licked from her orgasm induced high, enjoying every last drop of her sweet juice.

She had just started to descend from the top of he released when he felt Klaus kissed her swollen labia gently, he lifted his head and slowly moved up, dragging butterfly kisses along the way.

"Mine," he growled possessively. He nipped the earlobe playfully and then sucked the union of his shoulder and neck in the mouth, pulling the skin, wanting to mark her as his. He pressed his mouth full in the curve of her neck in her pulse point and sucked the place with deep hard tug. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin and bit until they formed bruises marking her. Your brand. She felt her nails into his back as she screamed in pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, love," she murmured placing a soft kiss on the red passion mark his mouth had done in his neck. He stroked his chin, lifting her face so he could look at her. He stared hard at those blue fascinating and captivating green eyes, feeling so incredibly intensely, deeply in love with her. "I love you, Candice."

For one moment, it felt like the time had stopped. She looked into his intense blue eyes, and when she saw him I knew it was love, she smiled. She stroked his cheek, his eyes shining with happiness and love, "I love you too, Joseph."

Klaus felt his heart was shot in the chest at his confession. She loved him! this version of Caroline loved him! Klaus kissed her again, his hot and hard against her mouth.

The kiss became warmer, deeper, more and more intense with every second of their lips and tongues collided. He stroked her face ad slide your hands in the cascade of her hair. His body shook as her need shivered with anticipation.

"I love you, honey. You're mine," he said hoarsely. He claimed her mouth in another possessive kiss. A kiss that made more urgent as his excitement hardened even more when Candice pressed against him. Flesh to flesh, enticing, burning.

For a brief second reason entered his mind again. He lifted his mouth from hers, with heavy eyes. Desire flooded her face. But he needed to hear the words, to be sure. She did not want her to regret it tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" She held her breath. His nerve endings were aching with desire. He did not think such a passion could be, but he did, perhaps love, I never loved a woman as much as this blonde angel before him. He was scared, he was impressive, and thrilled at the same time.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she whispered, love and desire make her face.

Gradually, Klaus sprinkled on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and chin with soft seductive kisses. He continued falling kisses all over her shoulders and stomach, leaving a hot trail of desire through his body. His fingers slid through the slick, slid her pussy saturate again. He parted the swollen folds, his fingers circling her clit swollen with tortuously slow movements knot.

"Joseph, please, I need you," she moaned. Candice eagerly pulled the waistband of his boxers, his body could not stand another moment his ministry.

"Candice," Klaus growled, sliding a finger inside her. Finger, coated in their juices retired, and two inserts. She moaned, moving against him. He pushed his fingers deeper, until he found his point G swollen, then he rubbed mercilessly.

She screamed as she climaxed a second time. Her tight pussy clinging to his fingers as he approached. She soaked fingers with your juices. "Bloody hell, baby," he groaned as he hurriedly got rid of his boxers, throwing them to the ground, leaving both gloriously naked.

Klaus attacked his mouth again with fervent passion as he positioned to enter it. His shaft swelled in the feel of her wet center touches her head. He closed his eyes, trying to make sure he would always remember the image of his stunning blond angel naked beneath him.

Candice instinctively spread her legs more and looked deep into her eyes. He drew attention not only the desire and hunger he saw in her eyes clouded, but the love that I could see as well.

He loosened his manhood on her slowly, a little at a time, reveling in the feel of his body to fit the size of it. "Oh, Joseph," she shouted to his penetration. He moved his hips back until only the head of his penis was inside, then began pushing back into it slowly, marveling at how hot and tight it was.

"At Candice shit ..." He moaned into his mouth, unable to sustain it. She fit him like a glove wet, soft and silky, firm leather. He carried with ease, as if it had been made for him. She was tight and hot, it fitting perfectly, grabbing his cock like a velvet glove and making work to accommodate the full length inside. No matter how slick and wet came she was tight fist around his erection outbreak.

Every time he retired, Candice almost screamed in protest, but did not make her wait while he entered a little faster with each stroke. She hooked her legs behind him and moved his hips as he eased his way back into it. He nodded, again capturing one of his nipples complete in his teeth. He was rewarded for his inner walls clutching him tightly, pulling him deeper inside her velvety heat. He increased the pace of its thrust, the need to be on the inside of his body as he could get.

Candice answered completely wrapping her legs around his waist and grind his pelvic bone hard against his. His cock felt wonderful against the inside of her pussy as he pushed even harder now since the new angle.

"Joseph," Candice cried when this new position allowed him to get to places I had never dreamed existed. It took only a moment for them to find a rhythm that brought them closer to the edge each. His eyes remained fixed on one another as Klaus plunged into its deepest harder.

Then he slowed down for a while, not wanting his pleasure or to end too soon. He teased her with long, slow strokes, and saw his face became flushed, his dark eyes and his face contorted in pleasure. She matched him in his movements and it was not long before he felt the need to sink back into her hard and fast. His fingers dug into the flesh on his shoulders, feeling his impending orgasm begin again deep inside her. He felt the beginnings of it, as well as increasing their movements so they could get to it at the same time.

"Joseph," Candice screamed his name, when the earth shattering orgasm washes through it, shaking violently, squeezing hard on the muscles. Klaus manhood throbbed inside her, filling her with his essence, as he watched his whole body tense, his neck bent backward. He could not resist sinking your teeth exposed tendon of her throat when she arrived. His arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself as the last of his seed spilled into her womb.

Mine, he thought to himself as he collapsed on top of her, just remembering the need to move your body a little to one side so he would not crush her with his weight. Klaus began to move, afraid to crush her, but Candice wrapped her arms around him harder. "That was amazing," she gushed, nestled in his arms after sex brightness sniffing her skin.

Tenderly he kissed her several times, as both tried to find the calm after the storm. His cock softened inside her as they lay together basking in the glow of a better sex.

"I love you." He whispered those three words again.

She ran her fingers through curly dirty blonde hair. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Please guys review and comment**


	4. TOMORROW FULL OF SURPRISES

**for m.j. readings,** **I wonder how this stroy is on Caroline, Klaus and Hope.**

 **I tell you this strory is based on reality and the twins who play Hope called Blake and Charlie.**

* * *

 **TOMORROW FULL OF SURPRISES**

 **KPOV**

I started to open my eyes slowly, but immediately closed due to sunlight coming from the window.

I extended my hand, hoping to find a naked blonde beside me, but I only found wrinkled sheets. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, hoping to get some sign of where it could be Candice.

I get out of bed; I made my way to the bathroom.

After a shower, and already dressed, under the stairs and walk over to the kitchen, where I hear movement. I go expecting to see Candice, but Jones was the lady who was in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Morgan wants some breakfast" Ask me some eggs while stirring.

"No, I'm fine, but I wondered if he knew where Candice" I said.

"If he said I had to find a surprise, which would lunchtime" says looking at me.

"And she knows if she took the twins with her," I ask, I want to spend time alone with my little princesses.

"No, Blake and Charlie are in the room playing" he said as an explanation.

I left the kitchen and went straight to the room, upon entering saw my little princess, sitting on a pink blanket on the floor, trying to eat his little fists, could not be more adorable.

Walk up to them and their baby blanket, and sat on the couch with them, Blake suddenly grabbed my hand and tried to eat my fingers and I could not help but take a picture.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I was in the waiting room first class at the airport waiting for his flight arrived; I can not wait to see his face when he sees Joseph.

Suddenly I see a tangle of blond hair, which comes to me and gives me a big bear hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, I could not wait until tomorrow to come," he said when he finally walked away.

"I'm glad you changed your flight and to come a day earlier," I said as we started walking towards the door suv.

"And where it is Joseph and my princesses" he said as he sat down.

"Leave it on the bed naked, and Blake and Charlie stayed home," I said with a smile.

"Ok. Save pornographic details and as are my princesses" I asked with a smile.

"She's fine, very happy with her daddy," I said when James started the engine of the SUV.

"Ok, I'm glad to hear it," he said as he pulled his phone.

* * *

 **KPOV**

He had already fed and changing Blake and Charlie diapers (well I the feed and Mrs. Jones change diapers them). When I hear the elevator button.

Shortly after a pair of heels hitting the marble is heard. Candice appeared at the door looking great, as always.

He walked over and takes Charlie and Blake from my arms and began to kiss them on the cheeks.

"Hello princess, Mommy estranged because I missed you and if Daddy" said giving me a cheeky smile.

"And where were you, Mrs. Jones said you were looking for me a surprise," I said Charlie grabbing fingers.

"Come and see," he said and began to drag me into the hall was empty.

I feel confused; I was about to ask what was the surprise when suddenly percent from a tap on the shoulder, I hear a voice, and that I was never so happy to hear.

"I miss me" and I said slowly turn around and can not control the name out of my mouth.

"Rebekah" said amazed and very happy.

* * *

 **CLAIREPOV**

I give you a tap on the shoulder and asked if I strange, must be stoic, because I called Rebekah. I give him a big bear hug.

"I see you missed me, but me you called Rebekah," I say with a smile.

"Of course I missed you," she says returning my hug.

Candice suddenly walks through the door, holding twin very excited to see her aunt.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Claire comes and takes Blake and Charlie from my arms, and begins to kiss on the cheeks, I approached Joseph and I curl up in his arms.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow," says Claire while holding the fingers of Blake.

"What happens tomorrow," says Joseph.

* * *

 **KPOV**

They're talking about tomorrow, not knowing what was going tomorrow.

"Tomorrow you're reading the script for the next chapter and I'll walk and babies too," she says Claire giving me a smile.

"I will not forget me," I said wrapping my arm around the waist of Candice.

"I decided it was better to come a day earlier, could not wait to see these dolls" says rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Jones appears and says lunch is ready and all come to the dining room.

Surprisingly lunch was very ordinary, when we finished Claire and Candice climbed the stairs Charlie and Blake, I will go shopping.

I'm in my studio and open the browser on the iMac and write the name of Phoebe I get a Phoebe Tonkin And I click on the name and I can not believe, shows many photos of Hayley and now understand, she who plays Hayley .

I write the name of Paul and I get Paul Wesley and I click on images and Stefan, but I can not believe is that Paul and Phoebe is a couple.

Final mind this world was turned upside Stefan and Hayley together. Suddenly I am out of my thoughts by the sound of heels hitting the marble.

The door opens rebelling Claire holding Blake and Charlie in her arms wearing the most adorable possible with pink coats, white mini dresses with flowers and pink stockings.

"I thought they were going shopping," I said.

"Candice went shopping, but I'm tired from the trip and decided to stay to take care of Blake and Charlie" says Charlie's hand holding.

"Ok, love," I said.

"We'll be in the room" and said it was out the door.

After a while I leave the studio, and I go to the room, very large. I see Claire and playing with Blake and Charlie on the floor.

I turn to them and Charlie is excited standing holding her coffee table and Blake is staring at Claire, when Blake sees me gives an excited cry, and Claire turns to me, not to give a lion Blake.

"I'm so happy to be here," he says with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here" I say seeing Blake grab his hand.

"They are so innocent and adorable, I love as if they were my nieces," he says and laughs when Charlie gets his finger and enters mouth, pull out your iPhone and take a picture.

"Yes it is, so we princesses" I say and start to caress her cheek.

"Well I think these dolls are hungry because they are trying to eat my finger," says Charlie and forth to the ground, I pick Blake and walked toward the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen, Claire gives me Charlie while heating the milk of Candice, then I give it to Charlie, and she hands me a bottle, while holding Charlie while I feed Blake, the twins were immediately asleep after to extort gases.

"I think they were just hungry and sleepy," he says as he stands up.

"Come, I will put in their cribs" I say as Charlie leans her head on his shoulder.

"I'll walk and look for the baby monitor" he says as we climb the stairs to the nursery for the babies.

When we went to bed at babies in their cribs, and stroked their cheeks. When I turn Claire is standing near the door with a rare thing in hand.

"What's that, love," I ask.

"It's a baby monitor, used to know if they wake up, it's like a woki toki, but do not have to press anything," he says when we leave the nursery, give it to me in hand.

"Here, I'll take a nap in my room" and says that leaves me alone in the hallway.

I go into my studio and start painting.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

I heard the door open and Candice go study.

"I was looking on all sides, until I remembered that sometimes you hide here, and I knew you were here," he says and walks.

"I was bored, and I came here," I say as I wipe the paint on the hands with a rag.

"Ok. Because you're not going to change the room and you can go out to dinner," she says as she wraps her arms around my neck, and I caressing her neck with her nails.

"Ok" I say.

"Go ahead have to find something," she says as she leaves the studio.

I'm on one of the couches; waiting for Candice and Claire

"Tell Daddy, how lovely and beautiful that we are" says Claire behind me.

I turn and Claire is behind dressed casually and holding Blake and Charlie in her arms. He comes over and gives me Blake and Charlie and I realize that they are dressed alike, has some leggings with arrows and a white top, they look absolutely adorable.

"If princesses are beautiful" I tell them and they start babbling.

"And I, as I see," says Candice behind me.

When I turn around, I'm suddenly dry mouth.

Candice wearing black pants with black top and black heels comes up and gives me a wet kiss on his lips, when we parted; our faces are within centimeters of each other.

"Wait till you see what I have below" whispers encircling my lips and give me a chaste kiss on the lips, retire and take the baby from my arms.

I know I'm fucked up and very hard to just look at her, I can not wait to get back.

She lies to the baby in her car seat and says and hands me one of the seats, went down in the elevator and assure the seats back and Claire sits back, I sit in the driver's seat and the passenger Candice.

* * *

 **hey guys here is the next chapter , I made a board on pinterest about this story , I mean clothes and stuff, the link is in my profile.**


End file.
